Challenge accepted
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: It's the week before ICCA's and the Bellas are having their much deserved break/bonding sleepover. Much to Aubrey's dismay. Lot of drinking is involved, as one would expect with Fat Amy on board, secrets are revealed, and dares are carried out. In the end, Fat Amy realizes how badly she'd overestimated the accuracy of her gaydar. One out of ten? Puh-lease!
1. Truth, dare, strip

Morning, pitches :). With the sequel in only two weeks, it's no wonder that stories on this fandom are multiplying like crazy. This is the first fanfiction I've done on PP specifically with the characters in mind, so be cool and don't shoot it down too harshly. Also, those who know me won't be really surprised, but I had to act it out to be able to finish the story, which in itself is not too bad. Just the timing and location just purely sucked.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own absolutely nothing. Not the Pitch Perfect, none of the characters, and definitely not the song Apocalyptic, which is one of songs on Halestorm's new album Into The Wild Life.

* * *

It was the night of Bella bonding. All the girls had their fair share of alcohol, some more than others, and no one could be really surprised when a game of Truth or Dare came up. Even less of a surprise was the fact that Fat Amy volunteered to be mixing the shots, claiming to be the best bartender in Tasmania. With opposable thumbs, that is. Everyone had already had their few shots in, when the girls decided to spice it up.

"So, DJ," CR turned to Beca. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not one for sharing, I guess. Dare." Beca shrugged but regretted it the second it left her lips upon seeing the devious grin on the other girl's face.

"I dare you to dance for us," CR smirked.

Beca frowned. "What kind of a dare is that? You've all seen my coordinated moves before."

"That's not all, Shortcake. I dare you to pull a Stacie," she nudged Beca slightly and motioned to said Bella, who was touching herself in places that were highly inappropriate to be shown in public.

"Oh," Beca said.

"And you'll need a Stacie's seal of approval. Either that or you down your cup." Chloe added, fairly amused by the scene, and hopeful that Beca would carry out the dare rather than drink.

Beca sat there for a full minute before she downed the cup she was holding, and excused herself to go to the bathroom, grabbing her laptop on her way there. She could faintly hear the mocking chicken-like noises the others were making.

"Just you wait, aca-bitches," Beca smirked and started getting ready for her number. It was all or nothing. If she were to embarrass herself in front of the girls, she better make it count.

"You'll be picking up your jaws once I'm done," she said deviously as she accentuated her eyes with thin lines of her usual eye-liner, backing it up with a smoky tone to give her dark blue eyes that seductive look, and bright red lipstick. She couldn't do much about her clothes, but at least it will make it a bit easier for her. After all, they'd been drinking Fat Amy's cocktails for way too long a time and she was beginning to really feel it.

"Now, on to the song choice," she muttered to herself, scrolling through her iTunes library.

"It's on, pitches!" Beca smirked, putting the laptop as close to the door as she could as she upped the volume to max. Taking a deep breath, Beca left the safety of the bathroom the second she played the chosen song, grabbing the black hat conveniently hanging on the coat rack she'd walked by on her way to the bathroom.

"Shouldn't someone go see if Beca's still alive in there? She's been hiding for the past 15 minutes and she is way past being sober," Chloe said when she looked around the room and registered the fact that not all Bellas were present.

"Shorty might be as big as one, but she ain't no baby, Ginger," Fat Amy snorted. Chloe frowned and was about to retort that they all knew about the brunette's alcohol intolerance, when they all heard quite the loud tones of a guitar riff coming from the bathroom.

"See? She's still alive," Fat Amy waved it off and turned to the other Bellas, ready to throw another ridiculously embarrassing dare into the ring.

_I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed_

_I paint the color of my lips blood red_

_I get so animal like never before_

_So you press play and I hit record_

The girls turned around to the sound of the raspy rock voice of Lzzy Hale and their jaws dropped at the sight of the resident DJ Badass Extraordinaire. She was leaning against the wall with one foot propped against it, her right hand tousling her chocolate brown tresses, head slightly tilted in the other direction looking at the Bellas with a seductive smirk, quietly singing along to help boost her confidence a bit.

_'Cause we're dysfunctional physical_

_Always slamming doors_

Before the first run of the pre-chorus was over, Beca pushed herself off the wall and walked over to a speechless Stacie in just a few slow purposeful strides. Giving one quick look to her blonde captain with a smirk and a wink, as Beca mouthed the words "_You're a bitch, throwing fits, Always waging wars_" before she turned her attention back to the tall sex-on-legs Bella and closed Stacie's mouth with her index finger, winking seductively at her as she did so.

_Me and you,_

_Sad but true_

_We're not us anymore_

_But there's still one thing we're good for_

Beca had to stiffle a laugh that was threatening to escape her as she'd slapped the other brunette's hands away. Oh, she certainly didn't need any help pulling a Stacie.

_I'll give you one last night_

_So make it twisted_

_Give you one last shot, go on and hit it_

_Give you one last time to make me miss it_

_Baby, love me apocalyptic_

_Come on!_

With the opening of the chorus, Beca took a step back and let one hand roam along the curves of her body while the other grabbed the hat, breaking eye-contact with her judge at once as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Her lips curled into that ever-so present sexy Beca-Mitchell-smirk as she fully turned away from Stacie and really started to get into the song, performing for the Bellas the way she'd intended to in the first place. Her hips moving back and forth, swaying to the rhythm of the song, hypnotizing quite a number of the girls present in the room with her. Slowing the moves of her lower body, Beca snaked her hands down to her waist and pulled the button on her jeans open, teasingly slowly sliding down the zipper, never going further than that, though.

_Give me a red hand print right across my ass_

_I'm leaving scratches up and down your back_

_Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck_

_Like end of the world, break-up sex_

Biting her lip, Beca smacked her left butt-cheek with the first line of the second verse. She was getting into it and if she'd end up getting hella embarrassed, at least she'll have enjoyed herself with the good music almost flowing through her veins. With the hat still firm on her head, she slowly slid down her jeans and tossed them somewhere to the side earning herself catcalls and wolf-whistles from CR and Fat Amy; the only two Bellas still eloquent enough and in their 'right minds' to comment on Beca's performance. Her fingers sunk under her tight-fitting t-shirt and teasingly slowly pulled the hem up, caressing her more than generous features as her hands passed her breasts. One hand had grabbed her hat and tossed it to Stacie, who was content with touching her own body if she wasn't allowed to touch Beca's, and the other one pulled the top over her head and off to the corner of the room. Now, Beca stood in front of the Bellas in her underwear, which she unexpectedly matched to the occasion; skimpy and sexy. She seductively swayed to the rhythm and let her hands wander again, her breath labored and her lower lip caught between her teeth. She could now see why Stacie seemed to enjoy it so much.

_I'll give you one last night__  
__So make it twisted__  
__Give you one last shot,__  
__Go on and hit it__  
__Give you one last time__  
__To make me miss it__  
__Baby, love me apocalyptic__  
__Come on_

As the song was slowly nearing its glorious end, Beca turned around to the last repetition of the chorus and her hands traveled up her sides to cup her bra-clad breasts, sensually swaying her hips from side to side. Head tilted to the side, the small brunette looked at Stacie who put the hat on her head to free her hands that were now quite full. Beca smirked and undone the hook of her bra that was more than conveniently put in the front, shimmying it down her arms and hooking her fingers of one hand in the strap as it was just about to fall to the floor.

_Baby, love me apocalyptic__  
__Come on__  
__Baby, love me apocalyptic_

Twirling the garment in the air before she draped the other arm to cover what was left of her modesty, Beca turned around and to the last notes of the song she threw the bra into Stacie's lap, wearing nothing but underwear that was barely covering anything and a victorious smirk.

"Oy, Shorty! That was almost as hot as my mermaid dancing at the Olympics. I got myself some gold, but the crocs attacked judges before they could call it, so they called the thing off,' Fat Amy nodded, sharing another of her unbelievable stories. Then she looked around and saw the rest of the Bellas speechless and flushed.

"Damn, this Bella's got some serious moves!" Ashley whistled into the tense room.

"Cap'n, I think we should vote for this to be our choreo next year!" CR nodded, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"I approve," Stacie purred, her voice husky as she eyed the practically naked girl in front of her. "I so approve."

"I should get my gaydar checked," Fat Amy said and shook her head.

* * *

AN: So, I'm thinking of making it into a two-shot, or something. It can be either the obvious Steca, Bechloe, Mitchsen, Triple Treble, or Bella Squared xD Leave your choice of pairing in the review and the one with most votes will get a chapter.

...

as of now, the votes are pretty much tied. 'Cept for Mitchsen...

Steca - 7 votes

**Bechloe - 14 votes**

Mitchsen -3 votes

Triple Treble - 5 votes

Bella Squared - 8 votes (including the ABCS vote)

AN 7/5/15: I can see where this is going, guys :D I could probably come up with alternate endings with different pairings in each, if it came down to it. I sure am twisted enough to do that xD

AN 11/5/15: Clearly, Bechloe is the way to go. It won hands down. Now that the poll is closed, I'll start working on the chap 2. Maybe I'll upload the Mitchsen I'd written in the meantime :D It's practically an alternate ending to this one. So, be patient with me and stay tuned ;)


	2. AN

Hey everyone :)

I'm sure everyone is very disappointed to see that this is not a new chapter, and although I am against AN posing as chapters, this seemed like an appropriate way to let you all know what's gonna happen next.

First I want to apologize for the long wait. I could give you a hundred different excuses, but the truth is simple. I'm a lazy-ass person. I might have dozens after dozens of ideas for this and other stories, but I just can't bring myself to put it on the paper. However, that doesn't mean that I'm done with writing. It's kinda my therapy, so...

Secondly, I'm sure some of you have noticed the title change. Meh, seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

Anyway, the poll in the first chapter showed me that there are many of you who'd like to see other pairings and I kinda already started on Steca and Mitchsen at the time. Funny how I never even considered the possibility of you guys choosing Bechloe on such a scale. Not blaming you, I'd probs do the same.

The second chapter was just to show you that I'm still alive and still painfully aware that Bechloe is just a dream. A beautiful and perverted dream, sure, but a dream nonetheless. Once I finish the other two, I'll post them as chapters 2 and 3 and label it accordingly, so that you guys can choose whatever pairing you ship.

I'll go back to my writing and listening to Halestorm on a loop.

Stay tuned, pitches.

Your Hypocrite


	3. Steca

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time. I certainly didn't mean to update this late, but stuff happened, you know. Work happened, and if I don't get the promotion I've been bending over for all those months now, then practically going blind on one eye and leaving you guys wondering about the contents of the next chapter would have been for **nothing**. And that would just suck. Big time. There's also the fact that I completely forgot about this thing, so a big thanks to **Guest **for posting a comment just a little while ago. Anyway, that's about enough on the whining front. Since all the men in my life are just one huge dis-aca-ppointment, I figured I'd just focus on getting this lesbo train going. Let's remix this business!

PS: Before I forget, I kicked out Kimmy Jin and replaced her with Stacie. More fun that way ;).

* * *

Disclaimer: **I still own jack-shit. Un-ducking-fortunately.**

* * *

"Beca."

Said Bella just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Well, that was unexpected," she said sarcastically. "I'm the main attraction tonight, aren't I?"

"Well, it was you who bragged to be irresistible and whatnot. You might as well take responsibility for your own actions and grow up. God knows you could use a few more inches," Aubrey chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"For your information, I'm not short, I'm just concentrated awesome," Beca smirked and mockingly mimicked Aubrey's supposedly offensive stance. "And if being tall means being a stuck-up bitch like you, I'd rather stay as I am."

"Ok ok. Tone down the bickering a bit, will you? We're getting a little off topic here. I want to see you work that magic of yours, Mitchell. Show us what you got," CR said.

"I'm not even getting the Truth option anymore?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Like you'd back out of a challenge, peanut," CR snorted in amusement.

"What's the dare?" Beca shook her head with a smile.

"You know what you have to do," CR said. "This time around, though, there will be restrictions. Just to make it worth your while."

"Restrictions? This is getting interesting. Keep going," the small brunette nodded her head in appreciation.

"No dancing, no stripping, no singing, no touching yourself or anyone else," CR counted the restrictions. "Oh, and no eye contact either."

"Hm," Beca narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip, deep in thought. How was she gonna do this dare? Was she even going to accept it? Damn right she was. Mitchells are no cowards! 'Cept for her father, 'cause there's always an exception to the rule, isn't there? "So who's my dare and how long do I have?"

CR grinned, pleased that Beca accepted the dare. "No time limit. And to make it easier for you, you can choose between Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey."

Beca looked from one Bella to the other and smirked deviously. "Challenge accepted."

The Bellas gave Beca a few minutes to come up with a strategy, before they urged her to start. For one, choosing who to carry out the dare on was nothing hard. Even though Beca was no quitter, she knew to pick her battles, and arousing Aubrey, whilst definitely challenging and fruit-bearing, would prove to be impossible with all the restrictions set for this one. Chloe, though, might work, but Beca wasn't sure how to go about that. Coming up with a foolproof plan would take more than measly five minutes, and if she was doing that to Chloe, of all people, she wanted to take her sweet time. The way the evening was going, there was no danger of a possible shortage of dares such as this one, and Beca would be sure to come up with something special in the meantime. After all, all that bragging was what got her into this situation in the first place, but it was also her golden ticket to get _much closer_ to Chloe. Not many people knew, but Beca Mitchell had a real sweet tooth.

With this train of thought, she knew there was only one person that could save her from having to drain the bottle chugalug, and that person was Stacie Conrad, her roommate. Of course, having the advantage of _knowing_ a secret or two of hers, Beca couldn't help but smirk. With a few short but confident strides, she stopped in front of Stacie and extended her hand.

"I'd like your assistance with this one, roomie," Beca said and Stacie took her hand, letting Beca lead her to the armchair they'd moved to the middle of the room for this.

"It was about time, Mitchell," Stacie smiled. "And don't you think I'll make it easy for you. I might not be shy about sex, but that doesn't mean I get wet by just about anything, so you better make some serious effort or prepare to drink your body-weight in booze."

"Don't worry, Stace," Beca smirked. "I have _just the thing_ for you. Now, sit back and enjoy."

Stacie took her seat with arms over her chest, watching her roommate fiddle with her laptop for a second before she walked over to the chair and leaned into Stacie.

"Oh, and before I start, you should probably pay close attention to the lyrics," Beca whispered. "God bless Halestorm."

Beca stepped behind her fellow Bella to show the others that no matter the alcohol buzz, she still minded the restrictions. She bent a little and put her hands flat on the arms of the chair, so that her lips were close enough to Stacie's right ear for her to prepare the grounds for a good game.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Stace," Beca purred into her ear. "The first time around, I couldn't really stop. Not at that point, anyway. But after that, I'd get so turned on knowing that you're watching. That you're watching me and _pleasuring yourself_."

With that, Stacie's moan was drowned out by the palm-muted tones of the lead guitar that began filling the room.

"I don't have to sing to get my point across," Beca whispered into Stacie's ear just before the strong and magnificent voice of Lzzy Hale aided her in her dare.

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains but this too much fun_

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off  
_

Beca whispered the lyrics seductively with a devious smile adorning her lips, not once touching the girl writhing in her seat before her. As soon as she was given the task, she knew that Stacie would be putty in her hands with just the tiniest nudge with the help of her best pal Lzzy.

Being very well versed in the Halestorm discography, Beca knew the lyrics by heart and she couldn't help but smirk, thinking that the song had to be written about the two of them. It just had to be.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch  
You could say I am different and maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees_

Beca heard a sharp intake of breath and when her eyes opened, she could see Stacie groping one of her breasts with one hand, the other one conspicuously moving to the rhythm of the song beneath her very short shorts. Beca groaned at the sight, very well aware of the audience they had but unable to rein her arousal in._  
_

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off  
_

The short guitar riff between the chorus and the bridge gave Beca a second to catch her breath. She knew she had the dare down, obviously, but found herself unable to stop.

"I love how vocal you are just before you finish. How my name rolls off your lips as your hips buck in the throes of pleasure," Beca moaned, her voice husky with emotion. "I'd have to be deaf to not have noticed."

"Oh God," Stacie muttered as her eye fluttered closed.

_What you don't know what you can't see  
Is what I do for you is what I do for me_

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want, yeah_

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take, kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off  
I get off, I get off, I get off_

With the last few words of the lyrics that Beca had all but breathed into Stacie's ear, the taller brunette's movement became erratic and her head fell back against the cushion, mouth agape, riding high.

For a minute or two, no one said a word. Stacie was clearly out of breath, Beca was satisfied as she'd once again proved her irresistibility, and the rest of the Bellas were speechless. Sure everyone knew Stacie liked sex, but to do... _that_ so openly in front of all of them? That takes some guts. Or some serious exhibitionistic kinks.

"You know, Shawshank," Amy chuckled, being the first one to shake it off. "You don't really have to play your entire Halestorm library, ya know? We could see Legs here help tackle your dare as soon as you got yer flat butt over there and whispered something naughty to her."

"What do I say? If you got it, flaunt it," Beca smirked with a shrug.

* * *

AN: Sorry for keeping it so short, guys. I'm really bad at this...


	4. Bechloe

'Sup, pitches! I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long. Even though Bechloe is my absolute favorite pairing, an OTP even, I found it very hard to write something. Anyway, here it is. Hope you won't be too disappointed.

* * *

Disclaimer: My bday has passed and I still own nothing, sadly.

* * *

"Okay, girls," Aubrey called out after yet another daring challenge for Beca, who'd seemed to be everyone's target for the night after her overly confident statement of being able to turn on _absolutely anyone_. Really, she practically brought it upon herself. Thinking back to that moment, Beca must have known she had it coming, for the girls were not only highly competitive but also mischievous little ac-bitches, so a statement like that was inevitably going to stir something. "I think it's time to dive into your sleeping bags and call it a night." Aubrey's voice was lower than usual and she was flushed, breathing quite heavily. Beca's last dare more than just sobered her up, that one's for sure.

Aubrey and Chloe had initially decided to sleep in the living room with the rest of the girls, but as bothered as Aubrey was at the moment, it wouldn't take much and she'd spontaneously combust. Ignoring the other Bellas' knowing smirks, she'd excused herself and as soon as the door to her room was closed and locked, her hands slid under her clothes quickly inducing a throaty moan quickly followed by many others.

Chloe wordlessly watched her best friend slip into her room and jealousy flared in her, knowing that Aubrey got worked up watching _her _DJ_! Touching her!_ For the sake of all aca-Gods! She had to do something about it and she had to do it _now_! Muttering something about having to discuss something with the brunette co-captain, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her towards her own room, ignoring the huffs and grunts of the girls they'd left all alone in the room.

"So, what did you want to t-uh-," Beca asked completely blind to what was going through the other girl's head before she was interrupted.

Not being wont to taking the incentive when it came to her feelings for Beca, Chloe was still surprised by the sudden change in herself as she decided to finally cross the already blurred lines of their friendship. Seeing _this particular side _of her DJ Pocket Rocket awakened something in Chloe. Something she never knew she had harbored. Something so _primal_. One moment, they were standing at the entrance to her room in complete silence, and in the other she slammed Beca unceremoniously into the door, effectively closing it behind them. Chloe took that one step to close the distance between the two of them, claiming Beca's lips in a lust-filled possessive kiss. A good few seconds later, the brunette's mind caught up to what was happening.

Detaching their lips, Beca pulled away slightly, but only so that their bodies were apart yet still in reach, the heat that was rolling off of the two in waves, though, she'd apparently deemed to be a necessity.

"What-" Beca mumbled, still dizzy and breathless from the kiss, staring not so subtly at Chloe's lips; swollen and red as if taunting her to claim them once more. "What was that?"

"Tonight I had to watch you do all kinds of things to the other Bellas, but not a single one to me. Never to me. And I'm done sharing."

As soon as the words had left the redhead's lips, Beca's eyes shot from Chloe's plump lips to her breathtakingly blue eyes. She was surprised to see something she could swear has never been there before. Or... was it? So much pain. And lust. And... _love? _It seemed almost too good to be true. A cruel joke, maybe. But Chloe would never... she was not like that. The internal battle Beca fought with her own mind showing in the way her eyes glazed over.

Chloe could always read her like a book and this time was no different. A loving smile and a nod. That was all it took. The smaller brunette hesitated merely a second before she locked their lips with intensity equal to the first one, only this time it was clear to both that Chloe was taking no prisoners. Passionate touches, bodies flushed against each other, hands hastily ridding the other of clothes; it took but one alcohol induced evening to get them there.

"Oh God, please tell me you want this, too, because I'm way beyond the point of no return. I don't think I can stop now that I've tasted your lips," Chloe panted as her hands roamed the soft skin of Beca's exposed body.

"I've ached to touch you ever since that shower singing sesh," Beca admitted, her voice husky, laced with raw need. "I won't stop now that I can finally do something about it."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Chloe whispered softly against Beca's lips, taunting them with a feather-like touch.

"Uh-uh," Beca shook her head slowly as she pulled back slightly only to be met with the hard and cold wooden surface of the door behind her, hands sliding upwards over Chloe's sides to her full breasts, ghosting over her hardening nipples. "I want to hear you say it," Beca purred into Chloe's ear as she pressed her flushed body against the redhead's.

Finding her new-found confidence exceptionally arousing, Chloe moaned and pushed confidently into the teasing hands, looking into the brunette's eyes. Her unwavering glance spoke volumes and it took no more than two measly seconds before it broke the other woman's resolve.

"Fuck," Beca exhaled shakily and claimed Chloe's lips hungrily, pushing her towards the bed. Neither wanted to rush this, it being their first time together and thus cherished by both, but the need to touch the other was driving both Bellas crazy. All of a sudden, just touching was not enough anymore. The caresses suddenly grew more daring when Chloe's mouth left Beca's lips gasping for breath, and moved across her jaw to her neck, tasting the pale skin with her tongue, ravishing the flesh with open-mouthed kisses. Beca's head automatically tilted to the side and one of her hands flew into the red mane, entangling her fingers in the fiery red tresses, whilst gripping the sheets in pleasure with the other.

Chloe was certainly enjoying taking her time with Beca, but the throbbing was slowly becoming too much and she knew the brunette could have hardly felt any different if the needy moans and heavy panting were any indication. As soon as Chloe's lips encircled one of Beca's nipples, her hand slipped down the writhing body she was worshiping to Beca's nether lips, running a finger over the dripping wetness.

If the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, Beca was just as ready to take their relationship to the next level as she was.

"Breathe, Becs," Chloe said teasingly as her lips detached from the brunette's plump breast so as to give her time to inhale only to take her by surprise with two of her fingers slipping effortlessly into her.

"God, you've never been more beautiful than you are now. Writhing under me, breathless, speechless from the pleasure I'm giving you," Chloe whispered to her, her voice laced with arousal. "I'm gonna enjoy making you scream."

As soon as the redhead's lips found her clit, Beca's eyes rolled into her head and her back arched in bliss. It felt like Chloe was everywhere at once and Beca couldn't do much more than moan. Very loudly at that. Teeth softly grazing her clit and a third finger slipping in to accompany the other two was all it took to bring Beca to her peak. As the blissful wave of the climax hit her, she let out a high-pitched cry and her eyes shut tight in a not so silent satisfaction.

Chloe kissed her way back up to claim Beca's lips once more, reveling in the sight of the small brunette in her post-coital state grinding into her still pumping fingers to ride out her orgasm, her glistening body basking in the moonlight.

Finally being able to catch a breath, Beca rested her forehead in the crook of Chloe's neck, their chests heaving after the blissfully exhausting workout they had partaken in, bodies entangled and glistening with sweat.

"Oy, pitches! Those two are going at it like a pair of dingoes in heat. I don't think they're gonna be joining us anytime soon."

Beca blushed and pulled away slightly, intending to ease up a bit on the intimacy part, her previous confidence gone in an instant. Chloe's hand quickly encircled around Beca's wrist, effectively stopping the brunette and forcing her to look at her.

"Don't let them get into your head, Becs," Chloe said. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet." She winked and Beca's breath hitched in her throat and heat rushed to her nether regions.

"I think it's your turn now," Beca smirked and moved her leg upwards in a bold move that grazed Chloe's clit, eliciting a low guttural moan and a gasp from her. That particular reaction sent delicious jolts into every fiber of the brunette's body, being immediately rendered her favorite song.

Rest assured, it didn't take much and Chloe's diddle jam 'Titanium' has been joined by oh so many Halestorm tracks. And other sounds.

* * *

AN: Sorry, peeps. I had no idea it'd take this long when I posted the first chapter. To be completely honest, I've had most of the second chapter ready the second day after the poll was closed, but ironically enough I had a problem with the sex scene. Anyway, I have bunch of ideas for new stories and am already working on two of those. The first one being comedy/romance Bechloe with gay Jesse posing as Beca's fairy godmother; the second one being a tear jerking Steca. I'm first page into the second story and Beca is already on the brink of death *sigh*. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this tiny piece.


End file.
